Forcible Metamorphosis
|romaji = Gouin Henshin|user = Haru Koushin|quirk type = Emitter|quirk range = Close}} Description Forcible Metamorphosis is an Emitter-Type Quirk that is the result of the combination of the parent Quirks Virus Production and Imaginary Friend. This Quirk allows the user to produce a specialized, fast spreading virus from his/her own vital minerals, DNA, and RNA that can secrete from the skin. This virus is unable to affect creatures of the same species, and thus is useless when used on a human. The real firepower comes from surrounding organisms. Once the user touches another organism, the virus enters through the skin cells and spreads rapidly. Once the organism is fully infected, which takes at most 10 seconds depending on how long the organism was in contact with the user, the infected organism is encased in a cocoon-like structure. The organism will stay in that cocoon for up to 10 minutes depending on several factors. Afterwards, the organism will harbor, at minimum, two changes with one always being a hive-mind with the user. The second alteration will be random. The time in the cocoon is affected by the size of the organism, the desired changes of the organism and how drastic they are, and how much of the virus is in the organism. For example, a centipede that has been touched for 2 seconds will metamorphose in about 3 minutes if the change is drastic. The user can also speed up the metamorphosis by physical contact with the cocoon. Another perk to this is the ability to customize the changes to an organism instead of having a randomized change from leaving a cocoon unattended. After approximately 3 hours after the metamorphosis, the organism will return to a cocoon state for 4 more hours. Afterwards, it is reverted to its normal state as the virus had begun apoptosis, curing the organism of the virus. This virus is also capable of infecting plants to a much more drastic degree while sacrificing the hive-mind alteration. When infecting a plant, the virus takes effect much quicker with changes happening after merely two minutes, but will kill the plant after about 30 minutes. Plants also lose the protection of a cocoon. The advantages of this Quirk include the ability to have a customized animal/plant ally or allies. The customization options are only limited by the user's imagination. Another bonus to this Quirk is the fact that it only takes a touch to affect an organism. The user can leave a cocoon unattended and still have a useful ally or he/she can tend to a cocoon and possibly have a mighty war beast (or plant). The affected organisms also act according to the user's mind, allowing the user to have control over his/her allies. The virus also changes an organism based upon how much of the virus is infecting it and the desired change, if present, of the user at the time of contact. Allowing the user to metamorphose the organism to incredible measures. Plants are also able to metamorphose quicker than animals. Lastly, the cocoon is rather durable, capable of taking plenty of damage before breaking. The disadvantages of this Quirk include the fact that it is a close range Quirk and that it draws upon vital resources in the body, making use of this Quirk limited and life threatening if used excessively. On top of that, the changes aren't instant, leaving the user without aid until the transformations are complete. The changes themselves are limited biologically as some traits will be incompatible and/or detrimental with certain organisms. For example, the user can't create a flying tiger as the tiger would have to be light, have a cumbersome wingspan, and have hollow bones in order to fly. The user is also unable to infect humans or himself/herself, preventing the possibility of metamorphosis of the user or another human. Lastly, plants die off quick after being infected, lack the protective cocoon, and can turn against the user. Parent Quirks Virus Production This Quirk belongs to Haru's father. This Mutant-Type Quirk allows the user to produce various viruses from his/her own resources. Making the user a potential biological weapon or a supply of virus samples. The user can secrete the viruses at will if needed. Imaginary Friend This Quirk belongs to Haru's mother. This is an Emitter-Type Quirk that allows the user to create an invisible beast to fight for him/her by closing his/her eyes. This beast will then dissipate after the user opens his/her eyes. This is a useful self-defense Quirk and provides the user with an immortal pet. Minor Quirk Effects The user's skin may glow green when secreting the virus. Other viruses in the user's body will be overrun and converted into the user's virus. Allowing the user to thrive off of things like influenza. This is the same with any infected organisms at the user's disposal. The virus makes the user perpetually smell like honey. Causing insects and animals to flock towards the user. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks